Til Death Do Us Part
by Cloude-the-CHAOS
Summary: "Remus and Tonks...pale and still and peaceful-looking...apparently asleep...beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling." In the battle of Hogwarts, everyone have their own glorified wins, devastating loses and moments. This is Remus and Tonks' own battle.


**AN:** A shout out to all in the fanfiction community! Wooo! :P

This is my very first fanfic. :D Just a few things I noticed in the movie concerning Remus & Tonks' deaths, so...here goes nothing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.** :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The entire Hogwarts population had quickly turned into a mass sea of bodies as they pushed their way through, all with a designated task to be done. Remus, Kingsley and Arthur had finally managed to free themselves from the crowd, emerging at the grounds.<p>

Remus turned around and scanned the area behind him. He swore someone had called his name. Frowning in concentration, he finally spotted a very familiar blonde.

"Oh dear god, please no. She cannot be here!" he muttered under his breath.

"You said something, Remus?" Arthur asked.

He didn't respond, far too busy worrying.

"REMUS!"

It was definitely her. That last call from the crowd was -without a doubt- her. Emerging from the mob not long later, his deepest fears were confirmed.

"Tonks! You're supposed to be with Teddy...at your mother's!" Remus cried out exasperatedly.

"I couldn't stand not knowing!" she countered, "Mum will look after him."

He searched her eyes for a deeper meaning behind her words. Was she really here because of that?

"Go home, Nymphadora."

She frowned. Maybe dismissing her wasn't the brightest idea. And addressing her by the name she detested probably didn't help with the situation either.

"No." she replied, her tone firm and full of resolve. He knew his chances were fruitless from this point onwards.

Plan B. He fiddled with the wand in his hand. Tossing it slightly, he contemplated stunning her into a deep sleep, but-

"And don't even think of doing that!"

What now?

"Remus!" Arthur called him over as they headed for the clock tower staircase. He glanced at Tonks briefly before taking her hand, nudging her slightly and taking off after Arthur and Kingsley. It wasn't long before they were at their post.

* * *

><p>Above them, the shield had just been completed.<p>

"Dora, promise me that if…if I do end up dying th-"

She interrupted, "Neither of us are going to die, Remus. Teddy's at home waiting for us, and _we're not_ leaving him." He could merely nod at her fierce determination. He examined her face, smiling slightly.

_Yes_, he agreed, _they weren't leaving Teddy._

BOOM!

Something exploded. Looking up, they saw the seemingly endless rain of curses. They raised their wands to attention. Sharing a fleeting look, their free hand involuntarily searched for the other's touch. Reaching out, they were merely a hair's breadth from each other.

Overhead, the shield had collapsed. Fear was evident in their eyes: fear for themselves, fear for the other, fear for the numerous fighters from their side, and fear for their son –Teddy. It was inevitable, the rain of curses would hit them –or at least, where they stood.

"PROTEGO!" Remus and Tonks' voices were barely audible above the blast that hit the stone wall below them. The protective charm did nothing to shield them from the rubble that fell from above. Beneath their feet, the floor started to give way. They fell. Reaching the bottom, half buried in rubble.

Remus was first to stir. His back felt as if it was struck by a blunt sledgehammer. Figures. The blunt sledgehammer wasn't too far from the true source; he found himself splayed across the edge of a massive block of stone he previously stood on.

Sitting up rashly, he ignored the pain that shot up his spine and searched for that certain blonde head. This time, he _needed_ to find her.

"Remus, watch out!"

A red streak flew over his shoulder as he stood. Turning towards the owner of the voice, he saw Kingsley, too, had fallen with them. Glancing at his right hand, he found himself clinging to his wand.

"REMUS!" Kingsley shouted with more urgency.

Spinning around, Remus sprinted for cover. Peeking over the slab of concrete, he found himself in the courtyard. An army of death eaters were approaching, like a horde of cockroaches sprinting for the darkness.

_Nymphadora. I had to find Dora._

Firing curses, he headed straight for Kingsley's hiding spot.

"Have you seen Dora?" Remus asked frantically.

Kingsley shook his head, "I saw her fall…but after that –"

There were flashes of green coming from the death eaters. Reinforcements were finally coming from our side as there was an answer of multi-coloured sparks.

Kingsley flinched as the flash nearby caused a pillar to explode, "We need to hold them off...we can't let them past us."

"I know." he replied hastily.

Engaging in the fight, he was immediately faced with three death eaters as Kingsley beside him took on three of his own. This was going to be a handful.

* * *

><p>After a good ten minutes of battle, he had managed to incapacitate two of his opponents. The entire time, he kept his ears out for any signs of his wife. <em>Damn, that woman! What the hell was she thinking?<em>

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

He was struck on the leg, slicing him from below his left knee to halfway down his shin. Momentarily panicked, the death eater fired at him once more.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Simultaneously, he heard a jinx fired nearby, "FLIPENDO!"

Remus was forced on his back. Was that jinx aimed at him? The pain from his back injury spiked as he crashed on the same spot. Above him, he felt someone take over from his fight.

"IMMOBOLUS!"

Hold on, that voice…

"CONFRINGO!" Both spells were fired in succession, not allowing the death eater to respond at all.

"REMUS!" he heard her voice before she crashed on top of him, apparently tripping over the rubble as she ran for him.

He saw a death eater just behind her: aiming for her back, without a doubt, to kill. Rolling over so that he was resting protectively above her, he fired at the spell.

"REDUCTO!"

The death eater expected it, easily deflecting. As Remus fired again, another death eater appeared. Both were now approaching at a terrifying pace. And to make matters worse, he realised who these two were: Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Scrambling up, he dragged Tonks to her feet, "PROTEGO!"

She had casted a protective charm as they madly rushed away from the area. Hand to hand, they were both about to jump behind a fallen wall for cover when, -

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Bellatrix was quick to interfere.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Dolohov, too.

The female death eater cackled, "My! My! What have we here?"

Walking around them, as if examining, Dolohov chuckled, "A werewolf and your niece."

"She's not my niece." Bellatrix screeched, before her sweet pretence returned, "How is your muggle-born father doing? Fine, I hope?"

Dolohov smirked, "A reunion's in place, I believe."

"SHH!" Bellatrix hissed as her eyes became even more malicious than ever, "They need to savour the moment."

Glancing at Dora, Remus sensed her fear. Her heart beat was erratic, as their hands gripped each other. She was clearly terrified by her deranged aunt's words.

Bellatrix was suddenly calm, "Expelliarmus."

Unarmed and motionless, they were doomed. Their fates were in the death eaters hands; there was no hope.

Cocking her head to the side, Bellatrix feigned sympathy and undid the petrifying spell. They didn't dare move, clinging to each other. There was a sense of a destructively calm force between them, utterly indescribable. As if they had met death already.

Despite the situation, they had both had one thing in mind. Teddy. He would grow up an orphan, never knowing his parents. He'd grow up learning what fools his parents were. The fools who died protecting those close to their hearts.

Holding each other close, they murmured their final goodbyes, "Stay with me."

"Forever." Was his reply, before –

"CRUCIO!"

It was the last thing they heard. The torture didn't stop, not even for a second. The pain that overcame their bodies was too much to bear.

Their death sentence had been carried out without delay.

_"Remus and Tonks...pale and still and peaceful-looking...apparently asleep...beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling." pg. 531_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: It didn't come out as I wanted (as it was rushed... :L), but, it is a first shot…so…any constructive criticism will be gratefully accepted. :D Ciao! ;P

30/7/2011: I've edited it, so it sounds more of what I wanted it to... Cheers for those who commented! xD


End file.
